Untitled!
by yaoiluvr4lif
Summary: Naruto doesn't know where he is, what is happening and why. SasuXNaru, SakuXNaru, LeeXSaku


A/N: Hello all! I have no idea where this story came from but I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I am no way the owner of Naruto, I wouldn't be a poor Mexican then.

**Summary**: Naruto doesn't know what is happening, where the hell he is at or why.

Pairings… at times SakuXNaru(one sided love though), SasuXNaru, LeeXSaku

Yes the summary may suck and so does my story but hey this is a spur of the moment story so yeah they suck. -lol- enjoy if you haven't killed yourself yet, umm forget I said that I mean yeah enjoy it! Hmm, I rate it this way because of some scenes that sort of explain stuff that young children shouldn't have to read. Rated T! Because it has cuss words but no sexual scenes, of course it has some scenes that are kind of graphic so it's between T and M.

And if you don't detest my story **too **much please give me advice AND a name for the title I cannot think of one for the life of me right now. So criticism is **welcomed**, please tell me what I need to work on and what I can do to improve if it isn't that horrible.

For now since I have no idea where this story is going to lead it is a long one-shot. I will only make it longer if people like it, and I **will **rewrite it once my whole writers block is gone, and I get enough people who actually want this to be rewritten or burned whichever.

* * *

Naruto woke up that morning feeling surprisingly in a wonderful mood. He jumped out of bed wearing only his orange boxers, his blonde hair in every direction from restless slumber but other than that a huge smile broke across his tan face. He walked over to the window opening it up and taking a deep breath of fresh morning air the smile still present. He then turned around ready to get ready for the day.

Your probably wondering why he is in a good mood especially since he isn't practically a morning person. Usually he would moan and turn over trying to sleep off the oncoming headache that threatened him every morning. The only reason he is such in a good mood is the fact that he finally got his best friend back to Konoha. It took about a whole week just to find the damn base Sasuke was staying at with the pedophile, Orochimaru, but when he finally found it Sasuke was in a heated argument with said man over something. They were fighting to the death apparently so Naruto had to break it up so he can drag Sasuke back which surprisingly the Uchiha let him. When they got back to Konoha, Tsunade yelled at Sasuke for a full hour if you asked how he took it he would give you a really heated glare which promised death and turn to walk away from you while the blonde laughed at him in the background.

* * *

Once Tsunade was done yelling, which she switched to drinking her precious sake, she sighed and told Sasu

ke his punishment which was house arrest in the Uchiha compound until further notice. It took three years, but Sasuke was finally allowed outside so the rest of his 'friends' could see what kind of man he finally became. Naruto wouldn't stop smiling that day and Sakura nearly killed the poor Uchiha when she was finally able to hug him.

Sasuke became a part of Team 7(or team Kakashi which they are called now) again including the newest member Sasuke's replacement, Sai. At first the two couldn't be in the same room without trying to kill each other and the fact that everyone kept saying how they are twins(they got a real good beating after that) but eventually, they got along sort of, they still give each other those death looks but otherwise they don't try to kill each other anymore.

Sakura actually started to get over Sasuke and agreed to go on a date with Lee which surprised the boys of her team(except for Sai, he doesn't care either way). She is actually dating the green jumpsuit lover now.

But I am getting off topic now, so yeah that's one reason why Naruto is in a happy mood. Another reason is because he is finally going to ask the Uchiha out. Yes I know what you are thinking is how he has a crush on the Uchiha when I clearly stated they are 'best friends'. Well, the day Sasuke left Konoha it broke Naruto's heart but he didn't know why. He asked Jiraia about it when the old pervert visited him in the hospital. The man responded by saying he is in love but Naruto just shook it off as nonsense saying he's not gay he loves Sakura-chan!

Over the years though, the feelings he tried to will away kept resurfacing and getting stronger. It was getting harder and harder for Naruto to ignore the feelings and the wet dreams he had of the Uchiha. So today he decided, after talking to his 'darling' demon for some advice, he set out fully dressed in his new outfit and the same happy smile on his face to see the Uchiha and confess.

When he closed his door, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started whistling a song that has been stuck in his head for a while now(thanks to Kiba) walking to the usual meeting spot for his team.

Over the years, Naruto has grown into a fine young man which now stands at 6' 2'', his body now more built thanks to training, his hair has also grown over the years now reaching to the bottom of his shoulders. His face has lost it's baby fat, his blue eyes a little darker now and chin more narrow. He has also gotten himself a fan club. When Naruto came back to the village after much training with the pervy sage(which is his nickname for the man), a lot of the girls who were once Sasuke fan girls have seen what kind of man Naruto has become and started stalking him instead. Sakura_ still _finds it hilarious because the blonde isn't mean like Sasuke so he doesn't know how to reject them without hurting their feelings. So he went with his instincts and started talking to them which made it worse, they are everywhere he is for example right now. He finally made it to the edge of the forest where the bridge lay when he was tackled by a huge group of his fans. He struggled trying to get out of their hold as they all talked at once trying to tear his clothes apart to either rape him or take his clothes. Thank goodness Sakura was walking the same direction he was when he was tackled. She gave them one glare and pulled her glove up a little on her hand making all of the girls run for their lives. She sighed helping the blonde up. His clothes were a little torn but that was all of the damage. "Naruto I swear you will be raped if you don't tell them to leave you alone!" Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head clearly nervous. "Yeah, but I'm not that mean Sakura-chan." Even though he no longer has a crush on her the nickname never went away. Sakura rolled her eyes walking to the bridge leaving the blonde standing there.

He hurried after her, when he got there Sakura was talking to Sasuke who was leaning against the pole in his 'I'm better than you' pose like he always stands but he had a content look on his face instead of a emotionless one talking to the girl. When Sakura gave up on Sasuke she announced this to him making the boy surprise. She then figured out why he has never taken interest in any girl that was after him, this always made her smirk. Apparently, Sasuke is in love with the same blonde who dragged his sorry ass back to Konoha, that's right he is in love with Naruto, has been since around the time Haku 'killed' him. He tried the same thing Naruto did ignoring it, but it grew stronger and stronger to where Sasuke literally went crazy(not really) wanting t confess already but knowing deep inside that Naruto isn't gay. That is where Sakura comes in, she told Sasuke she is going to find out if Naruto has a crush on anyone(she knows he got over her) then hooking them up if her women's intuition is right.

Sai, was left alone but didn't care in the least this was his chance to get his drawing done he has been working on for a month now. It was bugging the hell out of him that he couldn't even finish it when it usually takes about a week to get his drawings done. He licked his lips feeling them grow dry as he pulled out another pencil putting some more color to the person he was drawing.

Kakashi finally made it after the team waited for three hours. He put away his orange book which never happens and gave them a serious look. "Alright listen I just came back from the meeting the Hokage has sent all of the Jounín's to and found out the Akatsuki is planning another attack soon." Sasuke's blood ran cold, Naruto and Sakura froze while Sai was still drawing not really paying attention. Kakashi sighed and walked up to the Uchiha placing a hand on his shoulder making the boy snap back into reality. "Sasuke, it's ok." Sasuke glared and slapped the hand away. "I don't need your fucking help!" Kakashi sighed again bonking the boy over the head.

"Ma ma Sasuke-kun stop being stupid. Itachi's already dead remember? There is no need to get mad." Sasuke clenched his fists. 'Yeah right they are probably about to take Naruto again.' His fists clenched again blood started dripping down his hand onto the ground. "Alright, we are assigned to leave Konoha to meet a spy to know the whereabouts about the Akatsuki, be sure to meet at the front gate at 6 AM. We are meeting the rest of our team there that will help us on our mission k?" They all nodded, Kakashi smiled his usual smile then poofed away.

And just like that Naruto's day turned to hell as he thought about the remaining Akatsuki members they didn't kill who are still after both him and Gaara. Sakura sighed. 'What a day.' She put on a smile. "Hey Naruto, you want to go get ramen I am paying!" This instantly made the blonde happy again. A huge cheesy smile came onto his face as he ran up to her grabbed her hand and started running to the ramen stand. Sakura looked behind her to the Uchiha still standing there, a small smile playing on her face, and yelled out. "C'mon Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke perked up and ran after them leaving Sai there. He only sighed and threw his painting away from his pissed her couldn't get the picture right. He got up and stomped his way home.

A figure appeared once Sai disappeared walking over to the painting, his long black robe with red clouds dancing in the sudden wind that came by(A/N: Random wind always comes when they walk around or come into the scene, ok maybe not 'always' but it happens quiet a lot ne?) He pulled his straw hat up a little to get a look at the drawing and smirked. It was a picture of the blonde, Ino Yamataka, standing there smiling against the river but that's about it and the only way you could tell it was her was her hair and face which was about the only thing drawn so far. The figure picked the picture up, his red eyes searching around for people then stuffing it in his cloak(A/N: Is it called that? Or robe?) then walking back into the forest again.

Sasuke shuddered as he felt a cold chill run up his spine like something or someone he knew was here or knew Sasuke himself was back in Konoha. Naruto was slurping away at his ramen so didn't notice the sudden change in Uchiha's attitude but Sakura did. "What's wrong?" Sasuke shrugged and started eating his bowl ignoring the girl, she 'tsked' and started eating herself.

The figure finally made it to a destroyed part of the base. He walked in and kneeled before his leader. "Ah, you are back I see have you any clue to where the blonde is?" The figure looked up taking his hat off, long dark hair tied together falling down from the hat laying against his back, dark eyes to match with lines under each eye, pale skin, and a smirk that will promise death. He kneeled down again bowing. "Yes I have, he is back in Konoha right now, and it seems he has brought my _little brother _back with him." The leader's eyes widen, the only thing you can really see since he was a hallow gram. "Sasuke is back in Konoha?" The figure nodded the smirk still present. The leader smiled showing off his teeth, the white gleam shining off the hollow gram. "Excellent, this will be more enjoyable."

Once the team finished their meal, Sakura dragged Sasuke away to talk to him about telling the blonde his feelings. This made the blonde confused thinking that Sakura may still have feelings for the Uchiha and felt a pang in his chest. 'No, she's dating Bushy brows.' And speak of the devil, Lee came running by as soon as Naruto was done with his thoughts. "Hello there my youthful friend! Have you seen my beautiful blossom anywhere?" Naruto chuckled at the nickname and pointed where she was currently talking to Sasuke. Lee became confused but then smiled and ran up to them.

To say Sakura was surprised would be an understatement, she clearly jumped five feet in the air when Lee hugged her from behind. At first, she was going to punch the person who is hugging her with all of her strength when she turned her head a little finding a mop of black bowl shaped hair in her face. A small smile formed on her lips and she turned hugging the boy back. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the lovely sight before him. "Sakura-chan my sweet blossom! We shall go off on our date!" Sakura giggled at the hyperactive boy. "Yes Lee-kun, just hold on I am giving Sasuke-kun some advice." The smile on Lee's face grew as if it could and would split his face in two. The next thing Sasuke knew he was brought into a hug courtesy of Lee trying hard to breath from the death grip the boy had on him. "Oh Sasuke! You have found the youthfulness of love! I am so proud of you I shall run a hundred laps around Konoha and do fifty push-ups to help you get your love then-" He was cut off by Sakura placing her hand on his mouth and prying him off Sasuke. The Uchiha gasped for breath when he was finally free giving Lee a light glare.

Sakura laughed at him. "Lee-kun it's not a good idea to kill someone with your hugs ok?" Lee nodded rapidly hugging Sakura then dragging her off to their date while talking some more about youth. Naruto watched this whole thing, his blue eyes widening when he heard Lee yell out about Sasuke being in love. He could of sworn he could hear his heart break in two, his eyes grew darker and was about to turn away when Sasuke caught his upper arm. He turned giving the boy a glare. "What?" He really didn't mean to be so mean but he was currently heart broken of course he always knew Sasuke would never return his feelings but he always hoped maybe he had a chance. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the boy. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto glared at him slapping his hand away from his arm. "None of your damn business why don't you go find your _whore _you love so much and leave me the hell alone!" He turned to walk away as he heard Sasuke scowl. But the next thing he knew, Sasuke grabbed his arm again. Naruto was about to turn around and start yelling again when Sasuke growled out. "I love _you, _you moron!" Naruto whipped his head around so fast it is surprising he didn't get whip lash. "A-are you serious?" Sasuke dropped his head, his long bangs covering his eyes. Naruto turned around completely to the Uchiha grabbing both of his shoulders(Sasuke let his arm go when he confessed). "Sasuke." The Uchiha continued to ignore him making the blonde growl. "Damn it talk to me!" Sasuke finally looked up, Naruto gasping. Sasuke looked absolutely miserable. "What? What do you want me to say I confessed to you now you can tell me how much you detest me because I am in love with-" He was cut off by a pair of lips, his eyes going wide while Naruto's were closed. When the blonde pulled apart both had matching blushes on their face. "You." Sasuke finished. Naruto started smiling, this smile was one of his cheesy small smiles. "Sasuke I love you too." Sasuke gasped, tears gathering in his eyes(A/N: Heh I'm probably going to be killed for this am I? *sounds of guns cocking* shit…) He wiped them away giving Naruto a huge smile which had the blonde gasp. Sasuke looked absolutely beautiful when he smiled(A/N: *nervous chuckle*). They both closed their eyes leaning in for another kiss when someone cleared their throat behind them.

* * *

Naruto jumped up sweating from head to toe, clothes matted down on his body from the sweat. He let out a long sigh running a hand through his hair and glanced at the clock making him scowl. 'Three in the morning?' He groaned falling back down in his bed, a hand on his eyes trying to sleep. He tried to roll over but he ran into a body that he didn't know was there before. He slowly moved his hand away to see a back, the pale skin shining in the moonlight coming in through the window. Naruto slowly sat up and picked the blanket up slowly to see who this person is in his bed and gasped almost falling out of the bed. The person laying beside him was none other than Sasuke(the 12 year old version) sleeping in a ball. Naruto's eyes racked over his body noting he was only sleeping in boxers. 'Why is he in my bed?' He then realized this _wasn't _his bed. His eyes widen as he took in the Uchiha symbol proudly on the wall and the many dark colors Sasuke loves.

Naruto gulped and slowly started

to get out of bed which made Sasuke turn a little in his spot making the blonde freeze. Naruto kept his eyes on the boy as he continued to climb out standing beside the bed. He sighed when he located his orange jacket grabbing it and slowly tip toeing his way to the door.

When he opened it however, he slammed it closed leaning against it breathing heavily, eyes so wide they could pop out of the sockets at any moment. His gaze feel on the bed again noting that Sasuke was no longer on the bed, there was no covers nothing just a mattress. Naruto slowly went over to the bed to figure this out when someone on the other side of the door tried to knock it down. The blonde panicked looking everywhere for something to block it with but the room turned bare nothing left in it, even the Uchiha symbol disappeared(and the window). His breathing became erect as the door was knocked down and the person or_ people _I shall say started walking into the room with weapons in their hands a deadly look in each of their dead eyes. Naruto cowered into a corner of the room as the crowd of people finally made it to him raising their weapons towards him.

* * *

Naruto shot up in his bed shaking uncontrollably, he slowly threw the covers off of his checking to see if he was the only one left in his bed, he sighed in relief when he found no one laying by him then checked the door which he keeps open at all times to find it still open. He got out of bed noting it was around midnight and heading to his small kitchen for some late night snack. When he got there, he turned on the light and gasped falling to his knees tears gathering up in his eyes at the sight before him.

There laid his best friend in a huge puddle of blood, his face was facing him, dark eyes open wide with fear staring at him black/blue hair everywhere around his face soaking up the blood, usual pale skin now deathly pale. His clothes were gone leaving him naked where Naruto could see where some of the blood came from. He was raped, you can actually see the many marks that adorn his body of whoever raped him scratching him. There is a huge knife laying on the Uchiha's stomach, guts sticking out under it blood splattered everywhere in his small kitchen. He was about to get up and yell for help when he heard steady footsteps coming from his bathroom. He was about to grab the knife that lay on the Uchiha's stomach until the figure walked into view making Naruto's heart stop. There standing before him is an older version of himself standing there with a wicked smirk on his usual cheery face. Face covered with blood, red chakra consuming around his body which is bare leaving him naked, deep red marks all over his body looking like someone was trying to hurt him to get him to stop. He licked his lips when his red eyes fell on the sight of the dead body, he moved forward towards the body that once was Sasuke the same smirk still on his face.

Naruto quickly got up trying to stop his older evil self but went right past him. He turned around eyes still wide. 'What the hell?' He saw his older self bend down to get a better look at Sasuke's dead body. "Hmm, what a shame and I was starting to like you." An evil chuckle was heard from the older Naruto as he scooped Sasuke's body up then walking back to his room. Naruto heard his door slam close and fell to the ground hands in his hair trying to think of something to do. Then an idea came to mind, so he jumped up running to his door. When he opened it another gasp escaped his lips at the village. Everything was gone, there was no buildings, no people wondering around nothing. It was a waste land, a red glow in the background and smelled like blood and burning. Naruto quickly ran through the once Konoha village trying to find something or someone that was still there.

It took an hour, but Naruto was able to find the Uchiha district still in tacked. A small smile came to his face as he ran to the house. He opened the door and slowly walked around trying to hear if anyone was still alive. He heard voices coming from upstairs which made his smile grow so he ran upstairs and found the noise coming from Sasuke's room. He opened the door about say hey to whoever was in here, when he searched around the room his smile immediately dropped replaced with a scared look. Everyone in the room was his friends, but when they saw it was him instead of Sasuke in the doorway, they all gave him a deadly glare slowly standing grabbing anything to hurt the blonde with. He slowly started backing up but wasn't fast enough as Sakura grabbed his arm dragging him into the circle of his once friends.

* * *

Naruto shot up in his bed shaking uncontrollably, he slowly got out of bed standing on shaky legs trying to calm himself down. He looked around finding everything still the same no one in his bed, no blood. He ran to the door opening it and going into the rest of his small apartment. He turned on all of the lights searching everywhere for anything out of the ordinary. He sighed and sunk to the floor when he found nothing wrong.

He jumped when he heard a loud bang come from just outside his door. He slowly got up once again shaky. When he got to the door he took about five minutes just to get his shaky hand to the knob then to turn it, when he did he fell to his knees in relief when he saw his best friend standing there leaning against the doorframe in his cool pose staring at him clearly bored. Naruto could of cried right then he was so happy no one was dead but he wouldn't do that in front of his rival so instead he glared. "What bastard?"

The said bastard smirked pushing off the wall getting closer to the blonde. "Well, dope I was thinking maybe you could you know get dressed seeing you naked really isn't going to help the fact that you want to wait." Naruto was about to question him when he looked down finding out he is naked since the day he was born. He squeaked turning red slamming the door closed and running to his room. Sasuke chuckled opening the door walking into the small kitchen/living room sitting down on Naruto's old couch.

When Naruto finally got back he gave the Uchiha a glare putting his hands on his hips. "What are you doing on my couch? I didn't invite you in?" Sasuke rose his eyebrow but still smirked. "Dope, I don't _need _to be invited into my boyfriends apartment right?" Naruto froze at the word, 'boyfriend'. His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean _boyfriend_?" Sasuke gave him a questioning look but stood up strolling over to the blonde. "Ah, you still are a moron, we have been dating for 4 years now where have you been?" Naruto's eyes went wide then they rolled in the back of his head as he fainted.

When he woke up, he was laying in Tsunade's couch, the woman herself standing over him and Sakura with identical concern faces. He slowly sat up groaning from the headache looking around. "Where am I?" Sakura smiled at him bringing him in a hug. "Oh Naruto-kun I was so worried!" Tsunade chuckled making the blonde glare at her. "Well, brat what did Uchiha do to you to make you faint _this time_?" Naruto was about to question her when his gaze fell on the Uchiha leaning against the wall. He glared at Sasuke making him smirk and start walking over to the blonde.

"I didn't do anything Hokage-sama, he was just being his usual stupid self." Sakura gave him a glare bonking him on the head, Sasuke pouted rubbing the spot. Wait, hold it rewind. Did I just say Sasuke just _pouted_! Naruto couldn't believe it. Sakura gave him one last glare before going to the blonde's side again. "It's alright Naruto-kun whatever _Sasuke _did I'm sure I could beat the shit out of him for you if you want." Naruto could swear she started blushing, but it must have been the trick of the light in Tsunade's room. He heard Sasuke snort behind Sakura. They both turned to him, Sakura giving him the meanest glare you could see on her face and Naruto staring at them in confusion. 'What's going on?' "Bastard better be lucky he is _your _boyfriend or I would of already killed you by now!" There is that damn word again! What the hell! Sasuke only smirked. "Sakura you couldn't kill a fly with those flimsy arms of yours." Yep that did it, the next thing Naruto knew, Sakura punched the shit out of Sasuke sending him flying through the room hitting the wall behind Tsunade's desk.

He sat up slowly wiping the blood from his chin smirking. "What a girly hit." Sakura growled ready to pounce on him again but Tsunade got between them. "Sakura you can beat Sasuke later right now you have to take care of Naruto." Sakura's face instantly softened as she turned to the blonde taking care of him.


End file.
